Hijo de ojos rojos
by Shin Black
Summary: Kurapika tiene un hijo de Leorio. El sufrimiento alberga su corazón roto, pero muchas cosas pueden ocurrir cuando se sepa la verdad CAPITULO 6! lamento la demora
1. Chapter 1

**Hijo de ojos rojos**

**Capitulo 1: Shian**

**LEORIO X KURAPIKA**

-----------------------------------------

La brigada fantasma o Genei Ryodan, lo que sea, son los mismos salvajes que destruyeron a todas las personas de mi aldea, llevandose como joya sus presiados ojos rojos.

Aqui me ven ahora, ya a un años y medio de aquellos suceson en la Ciudad de York, cerrando mis ojos bajo la tutela del más poderoso. Abrigado en los brazos del odio, durmiendo suavemente en aquel colchon de ira.

No es bonito cargar con tantos sentimientos negativos teniendo al cuidado una criatura de meses, y es que al verle, puedo ver a mi tribu, es lo único que me queda de ella, lo único por lo cual daría mi vida, y sus aperlados ojos, que cuando le cuente sobre la araña, se pondran rojos como los mios y podrá el vengar lo que hasta ahora yo no pude.

Miro de nuevo al bebé, el me observa dudoso, y sonrio enormente, acercandolo un poco a mi rostro para besarle la frente, el curioso toma con sus manitas mi arete, si, eres todo un curioso.

-"Jejeje amor, te pareces tanto a tu padre"- musité alejandome de él, bueno tal vez no se parezca físicamente a él, pero puedo sentir su escencia en el pequeño, y es que el cincuenta porciento de este niño es suyo, lo se, sonó muy matemático eso.

Aun así no puedo dejar de mirarle y es que en la dinastía Kuruta, al ser una tribu de varones, era necesario que algunos hagan un rol de mujer, así podrían reproducirse, y de esas uniones, nacian muchisimo mas hombres que mujeres, por lo cual, seguian siendo los hombres los que tenían niños, por eso mi tribu se especializó por ser hermafrodita, es decir, tener los dos sexos, y por ello mi aspecto no es del todo masculino y por ello pude tener a mi hijo.

Me levanté de aquel mullido sillón y coloqué al pequeño en su cuna, observandolo dormir, prendí una especie de juguete que se encontraba encima de la cuna, el cual giraba mientras sonaba una hermosa y tranquila musica.

Golpean la puerta un par de veces y abró, es Gon y Killua, el primero viene alegremente con su caña y se sienta en el sillón, el segundo tiene una caja de chocorobots y se acerca a mi hijo sacando una barra del exquisito chocolate, extendiendosela al bebe.

-"Quieres bebé? esta muy rico"- dijo alegremente convidandole a mi hijo.

-"Killua, es un bebé, no puede comer eso, no tiene dientes"- dije cruzando los brazos.

-"Te dije Killua, que era muy pequeño aun para comer tus chocolates"- dijo Gon sonriente.

-"Y yo que iba a saber que era un Kurapika miniatura y no tenía dientes!"- dijo fingiendo enojo

Sonrió mirando como discuten los dos chicos, en realidad hay cosas que se nunca cambiaran. Me acerco a mi pequeño y lo miro detalladamente, se esta quedando dormido.

-"Yo quiero tener un bebé tan lindo como el de Kurapika"- dijo Gon alegremente.

-"No puedes, solo Kurapika puede porque tu no eres de la tribu Kuruta"- dijo Killua.

-"Bueno pero podemos pedirle a Kurapika y Leorio que tengan mas bebes para que pueda tener uno, no?"

Lo que estaba tomando, lo escupi, si es que estaba tomando, casi me ahogo con mi saliva a escuchar eso, empiezo a toser para luego volver a respirar

-"Gon! no ves que Kurapika sigue enamorado de Leorio!"- dijo ¬¬ y me le quede viendolos de reojo -"No debes hablar de Leorio o sino se muere el pobre Kurapika, mira como quedo"- dijo señalandome.

-"Pero Leorio es bueno y cuando Kurapika estaba embarazado se postulo para cuidarlo"- dijo Gon con los brazos cruzados.

-"pero el no sabia que Kurapika estaba embarazado, tan gordo (¬¬) que no podia cruzar la puerta (¬¬)"- dijo o más bien gritó Killua.

-"pero..."

-"YA BASTA!!"- grité al fin para que se callaran.

-"buaaaaaaaaa TOT"- empezó a llorar mi bebé y enseguida lo tome en brazos meciendolo suavemente.

-"Que le pasa al bebé, Kurapika"- musitó Gon mirando al pequeño.

-"Nada Gon, necesita dormir y yo también así que si por favor me dejaran asolas con mi bebé!"- dije haciendo ademan con la mano para que se vayan.

Los chicos captaron mi señal y se fueron, el bebé a los minutos dejo de llorar y cai rendido sobre mi cama, mañana sería otro día, otro día como mamá, otro día como niñera y como guardaespaldas. Otro día para estar junto a Shian.

-----------------------

CONTINUARA

---------------------

**Aclaraciones**: En este fic la tribu Kuruta son de puros hombres, por ello tienen la capacidad de engendrar criaturas, solo una vez cada cuatro años y en dias espesificos donde la luna llena se pone roja (si mucha casualidad Leorio y Kurapika lo hicieron justo cuando salia la luna roja XD).

Shian es el nombre del bebe de Kurapika, tiene los ojos de Leorio (una especie de gris), y el cabello rubio como Kurapika, solo que lo lleva algo disparejo (muy al estilo Killua, si si, Killua le corto el pelo al pobre bebe). Gon y Killua viven en el departamento de al lado del de Kurapika en un edificio de la ciudad de York. Leorio esta estudiando en la facultad y no sabe que Kurapika tiene un bebé. Eso es todo, nos vemos la semana que viene XDDDDDDD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El primer encuentro**

Un bostezo, sólo un bostezo fue proviniente del organismo de Killua, el cual estaba más que aburrido mirando la TV mientras Gon estaba en la mesa ratona mirando todas las cartas del mazo de Poker que le regaló Hisoka para su cumpleaños. Era tan aburrido, y además hacia mucho calor, cualquier cosa darían por que ese momento, y si, llegó el hermoso sonido del timbre, no importaba si era un enemigo dispuesto a la guerra, ellos abrieron felices la puerta, lo que no se esperaban era a Kurapika con el bebé en brazos.

-"Gon, Killua, necesito un favor"- dijo dandole al pequeño a Gon -"Necesito que me lo cuiden dos horas, sólo serán dos horas, tengo una reunión y hay gente muy peligrosa allí, y si voy con un bebé será peor, asi que prefiero dejarlo a su cuidado"

-"Claro Kurapika, cuidaremos del pequeño"- dijo Gon alegremente mirando al bebito.

-"Aquí tienen la pañalera, los chupones y su mamila"- dijo dandole los bolsos a Killua -"también sus juguetes, la lista de los números telefónicos de emergencia...lo que debe o no debe comer el bebe"- dijo dándole los juguetes a Killua y como este no podía más con el peso le dio la lista a Gon.

-"aay mi columna!!"- gritó Killua.

-"Ya saben si pasa algo me llaman al móvil...ah también aquí tienen unas cuantas cosas para que el bebé no se aburra y la cuna!!!"- dijo metiendo más cosas al hogar.

-"Ya Kurapika, te vas por dos horas, no por un mes ¬¬"- dijo Killua ordenando las cosas.

-"Lo siento, es que es la primera vez que Shian esta lejos mio y me pongo nervioso"- dijo Kurapika.

-"Estaremos bien..."- dijo Killua.

-"mmm a ver, el móvil tuyo, el de Senritsu...los bomberos???"- dijo Gon leyendo la lista de numeros telefónicos.

-"Nunca se sabe!"- dijo Kurapika.

-"Bueno, ve con Dios Kurapika jejeje nosotros cuidaremos del enano"- dijo Killua cruzando los brazos.

-"Gracias chicos"- les dio una palmada en la cabeza a cada uno y un beso en la frente a su bebe -"Adios amor, papá te ama, volveré pronto, portate bien con los tios Killua y Gon"- dijo al bebé y se fue corriendo.

-"Vaya que estaba apurado"- dijo Killua cerrando la puerta.

-"Si lo estaba"- dijo poniendo al bebe en la sillita y mirando la lista de teléfonos -"La policia?"

-"Como Kurapika dijo, nunca se sabe jejeje"- rio en forma nerviosa ya que una vez le habia pasado.

-"Bueno...al fin vamos a ver que tan buenos padres somos Killua!!"- dijo Gon con los ojos brillosos.

-"Yo ya tuve mi experiencia como tu padre Gon jajaja"- dijo de manera burlona y se tragó un Cojin.

-"¬¬ eso te pasa por decirme bebé!"- dijo Gon y cruzó sus brazos.

-"Era broma Gon, ya sabes que debemos mostrar al bebe que hay que ser bueno"- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras hablaba y hacia ademán con la mano.

-"Killua?"

-"Ya que es muy importante que el niño vea como nos llevamos..."- sigue hablando.

-"Killua..."

-"Y sobre todo..."

-"KILLUA!!"

-"Que?"

-"EL BEBÉ ESTA EN EL BARANDAL DE BALCÓN!!!"- gritó corriendo a auxiliar al pequeño y lo abrazó cuando ya lo tuvo en brazos.

-"Me pregunto como un bebé de 8 meses pudo subir hasta el barandal"- dijo Killua rascandose la barbilla.

-"Pobre criatura del señor"- dijo Gon abrazando al baby.

-"No del señor, es de Kurapika!"

-"¬¬"

---------------------------------------

El buen humor no era su cualidad, pues ahora ardía de furia, casi rompió la puerta al cerrarla llevando puesto a Senritsu en su camino, si, hablamos de Kurapika. El rubio no parecía estar de buenas y Senritsu lo notó en sus latidos de corazón (además que el aura de Kurapika estaba roja de furia).

-"Kurapika"- dijo la mujer con su voz algo chillona.

-"grrr"- eso fue un gruñido? si si era uno.

-"Kurapika, que pasa?"

-"Tu sabias que la 'reunión' de mafiosos era una fiesta muy orgiaca? (de orgia XD)"- dijo señalando la puerta semi-rota.

-"En realidad sabia que era una fiesta"- dijo Senritsu.

-"Deje a mi bebé de 8 meses al cuidado de dos irresponsables (Gon y Killua: OYE ¬¬) para venir a la reunión y encuentro a una manada de hombres con hormonas al cien porciento dispuestos a acostarse entre ellos en esa patética y poco lógica reunión!!"

-"...Kurapika..."- no pudo terminar la oración pues los ojos de Kurapika se volvieron tan rojos que transpasaron sus lentes de contacto.

-"Me voy de aquí!!"- dijo saliendo del edificio casi sin notar que alguien venia del lado opuesto y chocó con dicho sujeto, fue tal el golpe que salieron volando los anteojos del hombre con todo y Kurapika.

-"Oh, lo siento"- dijo tomando la mano de Kurapika antes de que callese, esas manos, esa voz...era...era...el cartero? no no...cof cof...era...era...LEORIO!!!

-"Leorio?"- dijo aun siendo tomado por Leorio.

-"Kurapika?"- dijo soltandoló por la sorpresa lo que hizo que Kurapika se estrellase en el suelo.

-"ay!"- se quejó y Leorio de inmediato lo ayudó a pararse.

-"Lo siento, me tomaste por sorpresa Kurapika, no pensé que estarías en el lugar que trabajo"- dijo Leorio.

-"Trabajas aquí?"- dijo Kurapika mirando el lugar, era un hospital (si, ya habia salido del edificio)

-"Si, me recibí este año...aunque parezca increible, no se como lo logré, normalmente se tarda mucho en recibirse pero estas son las ventajas de ser Hunter"

-"Osea que eres un doctor a medias ¬¬"- dijo descaradamente el rubio.

-"Ya vamos a empezar Kurapika? ¬¬"- dijo Leorio fingiendo enojo -"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos"

-"Tienes razón, vayamos a tomar un café"- dijo Kurapika emocionado.

-"De acuerdo, yo invito"- musitó Leorio y lo tomo de la mano, Kurapika se sonrojo.

Senritsu miraba a la pareja alejarse, sintio ese cambio en Kurapika.

-"Su corazón latió de felicidad cuando oyó su voz...Kurapika, espero que algún día te des cuenta que ese niño fruto de ese amor prohibido de hace ya más de un año...te enseñe a ver lo que realmente es Leorio, una persona de un corazón tan puro como el tuyo"

----------------------------------------------------

-"AAAAAH!!!! KILLUAAAAA!"- gritó Gon correteando de aqui para allá. (se quemo con la leche XD)

-"Gon, tengo mis propios problemas"- dijo mirando con asco el pañal.

-"Cuánto falta para que venga Kurapika?"- dijo Gon con la leche del bebe en su mano.

-"Una hora cuarenta y cinco minutos...no pasa más!!"- dijo Killua aun mirando el pañal.

-"o.o"- este es el bebe mirando dudoso a Killua.

-"Me lleva el diablo, como hago para quitarselo!"- dijo Killua.

RING RING!! (salvado por la campana)

-"Yo voy!!"- dijo Gon alegremente.

-"Malvado, me dejas el peor trabajo"- dijo Killua cruzando los brazos.

Se abre la puerta y es...es...HISOKA!!

-"Hasta que pog fin abren la puegta..."- dijo Hisoka entrando a la casa -"Andan de niñegas...?"- preguntó.

-"o.o"- este es el bebe que ahora mira a Hisoka -"Palaso"- dijo riendo.

-"Jejeje es muy inteligente!"- dijo Killua.

-"¬¬...y esog que no vine maquilladog..."- dijo Hisoka y se acerco al bebe -"Quieges que te ayude a cambiaglo?"

-"Bueno, Gon y yo debemos ir al maxi kiosco a comprar chocorobots, ahora venimos"- dijo arrastrando a Gon fuera -"Al fin paz"

-"Pero Killua..."

-"Nada de Killua, vamos a comer algo y pasear, volveremos antes de que Kurapika llegue, hechamos a Hisoka de una patada en su payasudo trasero y hacemos como que no paso nada!"- dijo Killua.

-"Que inteligente eres Killua"- dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-"Ahora vamos a tomar un café...conosco uno muy cerca" (Si, el mismo donde estan Leorio y Kurapika XD)

-------------------------------------------

¿Podrá Hisoka cuidar del bebe de Kurapika o le arrancara los ojos antes? ¿Kurapika matará a Gon y Killua por dejar a su hijito con un asesino serial? ¿Killua podrá comprar mas chokorobots antes de que Kurapika lo mate? ¿Qué pinta Leorio en este fic aparte de ser el papá del bebe de Kurapika?

No se pierdan el próximo episodio de **HIJO DE OJOS ROJOS**.

continuara...

------------------------------------------------

Ejem ejem, gracias por sus comentarios, ya arregle algunas cosas en el cap anterior ademas de las aclaraciones ya existentes, espero que les haya gustado este fic, para el proximo tengo preparado un Hisoka niñera muy divertido, el bebe encariñandose con el asesino y muchas cosas más. Espero que me esperen un poco al menos hasta diciembre que son mis vacaciones (al fin!!! mis tan merecidas vacaciones) y mi graduacion (jo jo jo, para los que pensaron que nunca me graduaria), y preparandome para el nacimiento del hijo de mi prima favorita y su boda (Todo en el 2007), asi que espero que este fic les guste y compense el tiempo perdido XDDDDD por cierto, este fic lo tuve que escribir dos veces ¬¬ asi que más les vale les guste (Mi compu me odia y se apagó cuando estaba escribiendo!!!!) Gracias por todo, saluda su anfitrión.

SHIN BLACK.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Verdades que matan**

**--- CAFE ---**

Kurapika y Leorio se sentaron en una mesa cerca a la ventana a charlar, Leorio pidió una chocolatada y Kurapika un café (O.o?), y así empezaron a hablar de la vida y del futuro de Leorio tanto como médico como profesor, ya que por culpa de Senritsu, habia motivado ese lado profecional que tenía de poder enseñar a 'las mentes del mañana'.

-"Así que decidiste también inscribirte en el profesorado"- dijo con un tono bastante particular.

-"Si..."- musitó Leorio -"Te molesta? pareciera como si te molestara"

-"No..no me molesta, es que no terminas algo que empiezas otra cosa"- dijo tomando un sorbo de su café.

-"Bueno, si, son las cosas que nos enseña la vida jajaja"- dijo Leorio naturalmente.

A metros de la pareja, dos adolescentes entraron al Café con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin saber que les esperaría una muerte horrible y lenta si Kurapika se enteraba que su 'precioso' bebé estaba en manos del siniestro Hisoka.

-"Killua, qué tal si llamamos? a ver si Hisoka le hizo algo al bebé?"- dijo Gon en tono preocupado buscando una mesa.

-"Ay Gon, todo por que tu estes tranquilo y dejes de apretarme la mano ¬¬"- dijo tomando su móvil y marcando el numero de la casa de Kurapika.

Pip...piiiiiiip

-"Aló?"

-"Hermano?"- preguntó Killua sorprendido.

-"Killua, cuánto tiempo eh? ya ni llamas a casa!!! piensas que nadie sabe que te fuiste con ese amigo tuyo que parece escoba! ni siquiera una carta debes en cuando! no hemos sabido nada de ti y blablabla"

Killua separá su oreja del móvil mientras se puede oir la voz de Ilumi por todo el negocio. El trata de relajarse mientras Gon sonrie abiertamente.

-"Ay ya párale, te oyes como mamá!"- dijo un tanto enojado.

-"Ok, le paro, ahora dime para que me llamas"

-"Yo no te llame a ti, ese celular es de Hisoka...espera! no estaran haciendo cochinadas delante del bebé ¬¬"

-"OYE! yo no soy tú ¬¬"

-"Que quieres decir con eso ¬¬"

-"¬¬"

-"¬¬" (Duelo de miradas telefónico XD)

Bueno de tanto escandalo que hacía Killua, Leorio se dio la vuelta para verles y sonrió.

-"Mira Kurapika, son Gon y Killua!!"- dijo alegremente el médico y levanto la mano -"CHICOS, CHICOS, AQUI ESTAMOS!!"

Derrepente Gon y Killua quedaron como postal (es decir que se quedaron duros), mientras podían ver como el aura rosita de Kurapika se volvia roja de furia.

-"Estamos en el horno!"- dijo Killua.

-"Y con papas! ;-;"- secundó Gon.

Trataron de darse a la fuga, pero no podían contra Kurapika y mister Cadena, los cuales se abrazaron a los chicos como helecho a un árbol (Por dios! cuanta sabiduria tengo!!).

------------------------------------------

Se abrió la puerta del departamento de Kurapika, en el sillón, Ilumi el cual tenía al pequeño sentado entre las piernas, y el payaso favorito de todos, mirando la TV (estaban mirando H x H XDDDD). Entra Kurapika con la mano derecha tironeando la oreja de Killua, y La Izquierda tironeaba la oreja de Gon, detrás estaba Leorio el cual entró muy avergonzado.

-"Og me encanta ese payaso es muy gacioso"- dijo señalando al Mago Hisoka de la pantalla.

-"...Hisoka, llegaron los dueños de la casa"- dijo Ilumi parandose y entregandole al sano y salvo bebé a brazos de su 'mamá'.

-"Gracias Ilumi..."- dijo Kurapika soltando las orejas de ambos chicos y tomando al pequeño.

-"Muy bien nos vemos pgonto...amigos!"- dijo Hisoka y se va con Ilumi cerrando la puerta.

-"..."

-" jejeje...que cosa no?"- dijo Killua muy parecido a Quico (del chavo del 8)

-"COMO SE ATREVEN!!!- dio su primer gritó Kurapika y le da el bebé a Leorio para tener las manos libres para estrangular a Killua y Gon -"DEJAR A MI BEBÉ! CON UN ASESINO Y...OTRO ASESINO DISFRASADO DE PAYASO!!!!"

-"pero..."

-"NADA DE PEROS! SABEN LO QUE LE PUDO HABER PASADO A MI HIJO PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES!!"

-"Kurapika..yo..."- dijo Gon con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"CASTIGADOS POR DOS SEMANAS SIN TV (parece su madre ¬¬) Y NO MAS CHOCOROBOTS POR UNA SEMANA!!!"- dijo y se tranquilizo, aun asi sus ojos no habian cambiado a rojos -"ahora...LARGO DE AQUI! a sus cuartos!"

Gon y Killua como rayos se encerraron al cuarto y Kurapika cayó al sofá, revovino un poco sus pensamientos y...AY DIOS! le habia dicho a Leorio que tenia un hijo...y peor aun...SE LO HABIA DADO!

-"lLeorio..."- dijo tratando de reanudar la conversación y arreglarla.

-"Tienes un lindo hijo Kurapika"- dijo jugando con el bebé -"Me alegra que pudises hacer tu vida, re-organizarla de nuevo, se que no serías feliz a mi lado"

Kurapika se quedó con cara de poker (XD) mientras oía atentamente a Leorio. Acaso le decia que no quería estar más con él? qué estaba bien que cada uno hiciera su vida por separado?

-"Es más...me casaré"- dijo Leorio aun mirando al pequeño -"En dos meses más..."

Kurapika suspiró, mientras apretaba sus pueños.

-"Co...Como...se llama?"- musitó tratando de mirarle a los ojos, pero era imposible ya que estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

-"Angela...ella...es Española"- dijo Leorio sonriendo -"La conocí mientras estudiaba medicina, ella quería ser médica para curar a su hermano pequeño...su sueño me llegó al corazón, era idéntico al mio..."

-"Y...hace...cuándo..?"- no podía terminar la oración, aun así Leorio la entendió.

-"Hace dos años...ella se recibirá en dos meses, yo me recibí antes...pero...Kurapika, me alegraría que tu fueras quien lleve los anillos...quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas"- dijo Leorio mientras tomaba la manito de Shian.

Quedó en silencio, sabía que Killua y Gon (No teniendo TV) lo estaban oyendo todo, así que sólo asistió y se tragó todo lo que quería decirle.

-"Bueno...me voy"- dijo Leorio levantandose y dandole el niño a Kurapika -"Dile a Senritsu que su hijo es hermoso"

-"Eh? Senritsu?"

-"Qué? no es ella?"

-"No, no, no...ella...ella es mi amiga..."- dijo Kurapika abrazando al niño -"Bueno no te hago perder más el tiempo, nos vemos Leorio"- empujaba a Leorio afuera.

-"Eh? si si"- dijo siendo empujado y una vez fuera le cerro la puerta en las narices, Leorio no comprendió esa actitud, pero hoy en día no comprendía nada, así que se fue.

Kurapika quedó dentro, llorando, Killua y Gon salieron y abrazaron a Kurapika, los 4 (el bebé cuenta) lloraron un tiempo, sufriendo Killua y Gon en carne propia lo que sentía Kurapika en ese momento (el bebé lloraba porque los demás lo hacian XD), así quedaron dormidos en el suelo y dispuestos a ganarse una gripe por ello la mañana siguiente.

-----------------------------------

CONTINUARA...

**Al fin acabe este capitulo 3, bueno, gracias a todos por leer, en realidad a Ilumi lo metí de contrabando (Me gusta ese personaje, aunque en la historia que había empezado, no estaba), Conciencia de Shin: AL PUNTO SHIN, AL PUNTO ¬¬ ah si jeje, bueno gracias por sus reviews, en realidad me hacen querer seguir con la historia, la cuestion es que le agregé tantito drama para que no sea muy chocante, amor amor, amooooooooooor, quiero algo de sufrimiento y como se lo prometi a una amiga, pues ando cumpliendo.**

**LAS PAREJAS DE ESTE FIC SON:**

**LEORIO x KURAPIKA (La principal)**

**KILLUA x GON (La secundaria)**

**HISOKA x ILUMI (La Tercera)**

**(Hisoka de seme XD)**

**Bueno espero que les siga gustando el fic, cualquier cosa mandenmen un mail que esta en mi profile, sino, pues a shin (guionbajo) black89 (arroba) A TODOS.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Recuerdos.**

Caminó por el centro, arrastrando sus pies, sin ganas de seguir hasta su departamento que quedaba a una cuadra de donde estaba. Quería llorar, pero tampoco quería que la gente lo viera, tal vez, con melancolía y hasta, por que no, lástima. ¿Qué sería del si no fuera por la lástima? Tal vez Gon no le hubiera dado aquella manzana, o Kurapika no hubiera sido su compañero de peleas en la cuarta prueba.

Colocó la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, aunque no le atinaba al agujero al principio dado su estado de animo, aun así logró abrirla y cerrarla tras si. Tal vez viajar hasta allí no había sido tan buena idea después de todo. Se sentó en la cama tirando el saco a una silla que se encontraba frente a el, deshizo su nudo de corbata y se desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su camisa, se sacó los lentes oscuros y tapo su rostro con sus manos, lloró de manera silenciosa, sintiendo ese dolor que lo albergaba.

-"Nii-san!!" – la chica entró al cuarto mirando a su hermano –"¿Qué Pasa hermano?"

-"Angela" – dijo levantándose mirando a la chica –"Déjame ayudarte"

Ángela era la hermana natural de Leorio, cuando eran pequeños estaban pegados, pero ahora ya de grandes cada uno siguió su rumbo, aun así, los dos eligieron medicina, a lo que cabe, Leorio le mintió a Kurapika.

-"Qué pasa Hermano? Te veo algo deprimido" – dijo la chica.

-"Angela, recuerda lo que nos decía mamá cuando éramos pequeños?"

-"Lavensen las manos antes de sentarse a la mesa?"

-"No"

-"lavensen los dientes antes de acostarse?"

-"No, la otra cosa?"

-"llamen a los bomberos cada vez que hay un incendio???"

-"QUE NO!!...digo…. "Nunca mientas, a menos que estudies abogacía"…."- dijo Leorio.

-"Ah, eso"

-"Mentí"

-"QUE????"

-"le mentí a mi mejor amigo, diciéndole que me casaría con una Tal Ángela que es española….y que estudia medicina para ayudar a su hermano enfermo!"

-"…. Vaya que hiciste una historia"- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos –"Y por qué mentiste?"

-"Yo lo amo!!!...y el tiene un hijo! Un hijo! Ósea que me olvido"- dijo cubriéndose el rostro.

Ángela abrazo a su hermano mientras pensaba en un plan para ver como podría hacer que todo esto se solucione y su hermano vuelva a ser feliz.

--------------------------------------

-"AAAAAAAH!!! KILLUAAAAAA"- Gritó Gon con los ojos llorosos.

-"Otra vez te quemaste con la leche ¬¬"- Preguntó Killua convencido, Gon asistió.

-"Ay Gon, no sabes que existen las manoplas de cocina, te la pones en la mano y puedes tocar cosas calientes sin quemarte"- dijo Kurapika meciendo a su hijo.

-"T-T Lo intentaré la próxima"- dijo volviendo a la cocina.

Killua y Kurapika se miran y empiezan a contar.

-"10…9…..8…….7…..6……5….4…..3…….2……1…0"

-"AAAAAAAAAAH KILLUAAAA"

-"Lo sabía"- dijo Killua –"La próxima yo haré el desayuno"

-"No, gracias, quiero llegar vivo al casamiento de Shian"- dijo mirando al pequeño dormido.

-"¬¬ tomaré eso como un cumplido n.n"- se va con Gon y se escucha algunos comentarios como "No Gon, eso no se hace" y algunos "deja el tarro de leche Killua", un ruido seco de algo cayéndose y un Gon bañado en leche caliente gritando.

-"Esto me recuerda al día en que naciste"- dijo acariciándole el cabello al pequeño.

--------------- 8 MESES ATRÁS -------------------

Kurapika estaba en su cama, cuando de repente siente contracciones, el bebé estaba llegando, gritó tan fuerte que Killua y Gon despertaron yendo a auxiliar a Kurapika, pero ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento de medicina, y el único que sabía – ósea Leorio – estaba en otra parte del mundo.

Killua se le ocurrió una buena idea, llamar a dos personas para que lo ayuden, y cuando estas llegaron allí, regañaron a Killua (Ya que este les dijo que había helado, y encontraron un chico pariendo)

-"Killua, yo soy bueno para quitar vidas, no para traerlas al mundo"- dijo Illumi.

-"Yo tambieng soquete ¬¬"- dijo Hisoka (a quien esperaban? A santa? ¬¬) dándole un zape a Killua.

-"Ay bueno, ayúdenme a pensar"- dijo Killua viendo como Kurapika se retorcía –"Nunca me ha pasado esto"

-"Bueno, a ver hay que llamar a un medico de la zona"- dijo Illumi tomando su Celular –"Qué zona es esta?"

-"Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin saber la zona?"- dijo Gon.

-"……oye el chico no es tan tonto como pensé" (Gon: ¬¬) – dijo Illumi –"Hay que llamar al Primo Kain.

-"El primo quién?"- dijo Killua.

-"El primo Kain, que dejo la profesión de asesino para salvar vidas ¬¬"

-"El que tiene menos años que yo y dos diplomas de medicina?"- dijo Killua recordando al tal primo.

-"De acuerdo…..dame tu celular y lo llamo"- dijo Illumi.

-"No, lo llamaré yo"- dijo sacando su celular –"9….5…..2….7…7….7….7….7….4….2….8….5.,…7…"- apretaba numero por numero.

-"KILLUA!!!!"- gritó Kurapika ya harto de las tonteras de los chicos.

-"Ay ya casi termino………7……..7……….8………4………..4."- apretó el ultimo botón –"Da ocupado, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo"

-"KILLUA Y LA RE PU (censurado)"- gritó que asusto a todo el barrio.

-"Jejeje tranquilo Kurapika, esta dando"- dijo y se oye una voz.

-"Oficinas de Kain Zaoldyeck con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?"

-"Kain? Eres tú?"

-"Primo Killua?"

-"primo Kain?"

(Música de reencuentro)

-"No sabes cuanto te extrañe"- dijo Kain –"Pensé que para estas alturas eras un drogadicto sin empleo tomando agua de las alcantarillas"

-"Si, yo pensaba en ti en cada victima que desmembraba"

-"Que tierno, y ahora que quieres? No tengo dinero"

-"No primo, es que…."- Kurapika le quita el teléfono.

-"ES URGENTEEEEEE ESTOY PARIENDO!!!"- le arroja el teléfono

-"Oh vamos, te has enfrentado al genei Ryodan y no puedes con un simple parto?"- preguntó Killua tomando el móvil.

-"Ay quien es el gritón?"- dijo una vez que Killua tomó de nuevo el teléfono

-"Es un amigo que necesita tus servicios médicos, puedes venir?"

-"Claro, estaré allá en un tintineo"- dijo Kain y cortó, se oye el timbre y va a atender –"Ya llegue"

-"Por qué tardaste tanto?"- dijo Killua.

-"Mucho transito y trafico de armas en un mismo lugar"- el chico se abrazo a Killua y este hizo lo mismo, Gon gruñe.

Bien a describir a este original, es rubio de pelo lacio y semi-largo (Lo lleva hasta los hombros), con aspecto bastante femenino, aun así viste como chico, sus ojos son azules, y usa unos mechones de cabello delante de las orejas, en estas usa 3 aros del tipo argolla, es más bajito que Killua pero más alto que Gon, es flaquito y usa una playera azul y unos jeans negros.

-"Muy bien"- saca unos guantes de su maletera y antes de ponérselos extiende su mano a Killua –"El dinero"

-"Ay, hazlo de buena onda ¬¬"

-"Ya quiero verte a ti matando a alguien de buena onda ¬¬"

-"Jejeje n.nU"- saca una tarjeta –"Aceptas tarjeta?"

-"En cuantos pagos quieres?"

-"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!"- gritó Kurapika.

-"Mejor que vayas a atenderlo"- dijo Gon señalando la puerta.

-"Bueno, ahora vengo"- entró Kain poniéndose los guantes.

Un rato después sale Kain con un bebé en brazos.

-"Hasta que se calla tu amigo rubio"- dijo Kain mostrándole el bebé a todos.

-"Es bonito"-dice Killua.

-"Y pequeño"- secunda Gon.

-"Y tierno"- dijo Illumi.

-"Y antojable……….que? que me ven??"- dijo Hisoka cuando todos lo miraron.

Mientras todos estaban detrás del bebé, Killua se separo del resto y fue a agradecer a su primo y a pagarle, obviamente, mientras este se sacaba los guantes y se lavaba las manos.

-"Gracias por ayudarnos"- dijo Killua.

-"Es un placer, hacer cosas como estas me llenan"- dijo Kain secándose las manos –"Veo que estas empezando una relación con ese chico de cabellos picudos"

-"Si, pero quisiera que me tomara más en cuenta, ya sabes, verlo celoso, peleando por mi en el barro"- dijo babeando imiginandose a Gon en tanga revolcándose sobre el barro.

-"Y adivino, ese dinero que tienes allí no solo es por el servicio de que ayude a tu amigo cierto?"- preguntó Kain señalando los billetes.

-"Si, necesito que me hagas un favor"

Mientras tanto, en el comedor (Killua y Kain estaban en la cocina)

-"Es precioso…..eh? donde esta Killua?"- dijo separándose de Hisoka e Illumi los cuales abrazaban al bebé (Pobrecito)

Gon caminó por los pasillos que se dirigían a la cocina y se encontró con Kurapika.

-"Qué haces aquí, no deberías…."

-"Necesito un vaso de agua ¬¬"- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina –"Buscabas a Killua? Hace tiempo lo vi pasar por aquí con Kain"- dijo.

-"Bueno, debe estar en la cocina"

Abrieron la puerta de la cocina y…

---------- FIN DEL RECUERDO ------------

Sonrió al recordar todo aquello, gracias a eso Killua y Gon se habían unido como Pareja. Y ahora que lo recordaba, no le había dado las gracias a Kain, ya que Gon prácticamente lo hecho de la casa. Dejo a su hijo en la cuna y tomó el móvil.

-"Killua, cual es el número de Kain?"- dijo mirando la cocina.

-"QUEEEE?????!!!! LLAMARAS A ESA ZORRA!"- dijo Gon indignado, nunca había mostrado esa faceta.

-"Oh vamos, después de cómo lo echaste no creo que quiera venir hasta el siguiente siglo"- dijo Killua riéndose.

-"Es que……es que…..te estaba besando!"- dijo Gon con los ojos llenos de lágrima.

-"correción, yo lo besé a el y le pague para hacerlo…..además…….yo lo hice para ver tu faceta celoso! Jajaja vaya que lo eres, casi traumas a Kain"

-"u///u etto….!"- dijo y Killua le abrazó –"No es justo, yo quería ser tu primer beso, ;-;"

-"Igual si me lo hubieras dado en ese momento tampoco hubiera….ok, ok mejor le dejo así por la paz"

Suspiró mientras Gon y Killua seguían discutiendo de quien era o quien no era celoso, pero mientras esperaba que Leorio no se case con esa chica, solo deseaba poder verlo de nuevo y esta vez, ser el quien concrete la pareja.

**---------------------------------------**

**Continuará…**

**---------------------------------------**

Bueno, gracias por los comentarios, algo de lo que quiero hablar esta vez es de Hunter x Hunter el musical, hay una escena donde Leorio invita a Kurapika a bañarse (ESTA SUPER KAWAII) este se niega (Claro, quien hace de Kurapika es su seiyuu Yuki Kaida la cual es mujer – Por cierto cumplió años el 30 de noviembre, FELIZ CUMPLE –) y que empiezan a hablar y Leorio (Goda Hozumi seiyuu de Leorio) camina por ahí semi desnudo, Jajaja esta muy buena, aun no lo vi pero quiero verla! Espero pronto este en yo les avisto, por cierto, lean mis artículos en shinblack. Bueno eso es todo, Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Seis Meses.**

**(1): No se si en Japón se celebra Navidad pero aquí si ¬¬.**

Ya habían pasado Seis largos meses y ni rastro de Leorio, Kurapika ya se había empezado a preocupar, según había entendido la boda celebraría el 5 de Septiembre de ese mismo año, estaban en Diciembre y aun no se hablaba de una boda, ¿Y si se habían casado en secreto? Eso no podía ser, Kurapika iba a ser el de los anillos. Aun no podía creer que aceptó serlo.

Suspiró cansado mirando a su lado donde estaba su hijo, el pequeño ya estaba grande, tenía un año y un mes, era todo un hombrecito, su cabello rubio era igual que el de Kurapika, solo que algo más suelto y no tan pegado a las orejas como si tuviera gel, era más largo, y sus ojos eran más celestes y se ponían rojos cuando se molestaba, era un Kuruta.

-"Papi……po que no dueme?"- preguntó el niño moviéndose en la cama.

Kurapika oyó aquella vocecita y se dio la vuelta mirando a su pequeño, sonrió y abrazó a Shian, le acarició la cabeza y susurró.

-"Papi esta pensando, duerme amor"- dijo abrazando al niño.

El niño obediente cerró sus ojos y se durmió rápidamente, aun así Kurapika no pudo conciliar el sueño, no durmió en toda la noche y lo único que había en su mente era la imagen de Leorio diciéndole que se casaría. ¡Espera! Kurapika abrió sus ojos y ya era de día, debió haberse dormido, pero tenía tan fresca la idea, Leorio no tenía ese brillo de felicidad en sus ojos cuando le hablaba de la tal Ángela, si había algo, pero no era amor, o tal vez simple amor fraternal.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"- se oyen unos gritos en la cocina, Kurapika mira que su hijo no esta a su lado, se levanta rápidamente y se pone su bata para correr hacia la cocina.

-"GON! USA EL MALDITO GUANTE!!!"- gritó Killua.

Kurapika se tranquilizo, pero volvió a desesperarse al entrar en razón, su hijo estaba con esas amenazas.

-"papi, papi, tío Gon quemó, quemó, ;;"- dijo el niño señalando a su tío Gon que lloraba a mares.

-"Tranquilo amor, Tío Gon esta bien"- dijo alzando al niño.

-"No es justo, por que Shian tiene un mejor padre que el mío"- dijo Gon ofendido.

-"Oh vamos, tu padre te abandono cuando eras un bebé, cualquier padre es mejor que el tuyo"- dijo Killua.

-"Encima me hace buscarlo TT"- dijo nostálgico.

-"Bueno, dejen de hacer escenas y preparen el desayuno"- dijo Kurapika sentando a su hijo en la silla.

-"Oye no somos tus sirvientes"- dijo Killua.

-"….pero tu no pagas la renta, además hace dos meses los echaron de su apartamento por no pagar los impuestos"

-"Y a quien se le ocurre poner a dos niños de 13 años a cargo de un apartamento……"- dijo Killua cruzando los brazos.

-"No se, pregúntale a tu primito de 11 años con dos diplomas en medicina!"- dijo Kurapika.

-"Eso es ofensa ¬¬"

-"Bueno, ve a la cocina, que yo mientras voy poniendo los adornos navideños"- dijo Kurapika bajando a su hijo, y tomando los objetos para decorar la casa.

Aun recordaba la navidad anterior que pasó junto a Hisoka e Illumi, que desde que nació el niño han estado pegados a ellos y a la familia de Kurapika.

**--- Flash Back ----**

Era 24 de diciembre del año pasado, cuando Kurapika llegó a la cabaña que habían rentado, allí estaban Killua y Gon poniendo la decoración de adentro y Hisoka tratando de poner las lucecitas afuera. Illumi estaba cocinando y pronto sería ayudado por Kurapika el cual al ver que Gon y Killua terminaban les da el control de la TV.

-"Vayan a ver algo de TV, se lo han ganado por ayudar"- dijo empezando a desabrigar a su hijo (de un mes XD)

-"SIIII!"- dijeron y ambos prendieron la TV.

En las noticias hablo el conductor del programa.

-"Santa a muerto……"

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron Killua y Gon al mismo tiempo.

-"De emoción por estar en esta feria navideña de este año….."- continuó el conductor y Gon y Killua respiraron tranquilos.

-"Odio cuando hacen eso"- dijo Killua.

-"Yo también"- musitó Gon.

-"Chicos"- dijo Illumi saliendo de la cocina –"Pueden ir a ver como va Hisoka con el decorado?"

-"Si"- dijeron ambos y miraron la ventana.

De repente cayó santa y sus renos por el techo.

-"AAAAAAAAAAAH"- gritaron de nuevo los chicos, pero de pronto cae Hisoka colgado de una pierna, sujeto con sólo el cable de electricidad de las luces –"JAJAJAJAJAJA"

-"AAGH MOCOSOS MALEDUCADOGS ¬¬"- gritó Hisoka y cayó a la nieve.

-"Chicos por que gritan tanto?"- preguntó Kurapika.

-"Nada, Hisoka cayó del techo"- dijo Killua señalando la ventana.

-"Ay dios"- musitó Illumi y abrió la puerta para ver a un Hisoka cubierto de nieve.

**---- Final del Flash ----**

Bueno no había sido la mejor navidad de todas, pero la paso junto a su hijo y a sus amigos, suspiró, no pudo pasar esas fiestas con Leorio ya que tenía exámenes. Por un momento pensó en que era su destino no ver a Leorio en las fiestas ya que para estas estaban incomunicados, de nuevo se le vino el recuerdo de la Navidad pasada.

**--- Flash back ---**

-"JAJAJAJAJAJA"- Killua y Gon seguían riéndose de Hisoka.

-"Malditogs niños endemoniadogs"- susurró Hisoka mientras Illumi le quitaba el hielo de la cabeza.

-"Killua, Gon, ayúdenme a poner la mesa"- dijo Kurapika desde la cocina.

-"Si Kurapika"- dijeron como soldados ambos niños y corrieron hacia la cocina.

-"Y CUIDADO CON MI VAJI-(2)"- antes de que Illumi terminara de decir algo se oye el sonido de un plato quebrándose .

-"GON!!"- gritan todos, hasta Illumi e Hisoka los cuales estaban en otra habitación.

**(2): Gon ha roto la valiosísima vajilla fina de la familia Zaoldyeck, pero como toda la familia ama más a Gon que a Killua, no le tomará importancia.**

-"Lo siento T-T"- dijo Gon recogiendo el destruido plato.

-"Bueno, traten de poner los otros y esta vez que no vayan directo al suelo Gon"- musitó Kurapika caminando hacia el cuarto para acostar a su hijo el cual dormitaba.

-"Y qué hará de comer?"

-"No se dice Hará Gon, se dice Habrá"

-"Qué?"

-"Que se dice habrá no hará!"- corrigió Killua.

-"Entonces, quién habrá la comida? n.n"

-"¬¬"- Killua golpea a Gon.

Luego de que la mesa estaba toda lista empezaron a comer como bestias, y escucharon los cantos de los niños (Villancicos o algo así), entonces Killua transforma su mano.

-"Yo me encargaré de esto"- dijo levantándose.

-"Killua ¬¬ no iras a matar a los pobres niños, no?"- dijo Kurapika.

-"Nooo que vaa!"- dijo con Ironía.

-"Sientate que iré yo"- dijo Kurapika abre la puerta y se oye un 'FUERA DE AQUÍ!'.

-"o.o…"

-"me estaban aturdiendo!"

**--- Fin del Flash ---**

Si, esa había sido una navidad rara, oyó el teléfono sonar. Tomó el objeto y se lo puso en el oído, la cálida voz de Leorio se hizo notar.

-"Kurapika!"- musitó, aun no había dicho hola y ya sabía que era Kurapika.

-"Leorio, Hola"- dijo nervioso.

-"Kurapika, esta navidad la pasaré con ustedes, espero no les moleste"- dijo alegremente.

-"Para nada……nos encantará tenerte"

-"También llevaré a mi hermano y a Ángela"- musitó.

-"….ok…….no……hay problema ven……n.n"

-"Bueno luego me avisas, tengo pacientes, nos vemos"- cuelga.

-"Nos…….vemos……amor…."- dijo Kurapika Colgando.

Mientras en el consultorio Leorio mira el teléfono.

-"Nos vemos amor….."

**CONTINUARA**

**-----------------**

Bueno, no se que les puedo contar, más que nada tengo un peluche de Kurapika, si si al fin lo conseguí y además, se mueve (mueve la cabeza XD) y estoy apunto de conseguir las cadenas, el arete ya lo tengo. Bueno espero que les guste este cap.

PARA FIN DE AÑO, MUSICAL HUNTER X HUNTER ARGENTINO

DOMINGO 31 DE DICIEMBRE (14:30 HORAS) (aunque ya las entradas estan todas vendidas XD)

Kiki-chan (Mi prima) Como Gon Freecs y Lady jango.  
Amanda (la novia de Kiki) Como Killua Zaoldyeck y Miss Mitsuko.  
Shin Black como Kurapika y Mrs Yukaiita (hare de mujer XD)  
Gabriel como Leorio y Mr Gozimi)  
Ivana (otra prima mia) como Hisoka.  
Jess-Black1 (prima) como Madame Isabel.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: Como Una Familia.**

**Primer parte: El Padre.**

**Aclaración**: Como muchos me lo pidieron, este capitulo tendrá Kurapika y Leorio, espero que les guste, ya es 23 de diciembre y la nieve empieza a caer en todos los países (donde cae nieve). Leorio va a la cabaña que renta todos los años la familia Zaoldyeck para que Illumi y Killua puedan celebrar con sus amigos.

**(1) Kain:** En la Biblia, hijo de Adán y Eva, el cual mató a su hermano menor por celos. Basé su nombre de la Biblia para crear a este personaje, me pareció suficientemente oscura su historia para que sea un Zaoldyeck. En aclaración a esto, el verdadero nombre sería Caín, pero le agregué la K por Killua, bueno es una larga historia.

**(2) Dante:** El de carácter firme. Este personaje como su nombre lo indica tiene un carácter organizado a pesar de su alocado aspecto, al ser así muchas veces quiere cambiar la perspectiva de su vida y pone demasiado entusiasmo en lo que desea.

**(3) Ángela:** Enviada de Dios, como indica su nombre esta chica se encargará de unir a la pareja ya que es una enviada de dios (eh?) ¬¬ Bueno algo así.

---------------------------------------

La irritante canción navideña empezó a sonar por todo el supuesto campo de cabañas navideñas de la ciudad. Killua y Gon cargaban los pesados regalos con una emoción indescriptibles mientras el pequeño Shian que apenas podía caminar con tanta ropa, intentaba cargar una pelota playera que era el doble de el. Kurapika ya tenía sus problemas con las 15 bolsas de supermercado repletas que debía cargar. Hisoka por su parte lo único que hacía era arrastrar el carro del supermercado hasta el estacionamiento mientras Illumi le regañaba por su falta de cordialidad a la anciana que atropello con dicho objeto, al menos si le hubieran pagado por deshacerse de la anciana vaya y pase, pero no hacerlo por que si.

-"Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad!!! Llego el día de comprar muchos chocorobots"- dijo Killua en canción.

-"Eso ni siquiera rima"- dijo Gon tratando de cargar el ultimo paquete -"Por dios Kurapika, que le compraste a Leorio, un plasma!!? Esto pesa mucho"

-"Carga eso y no te quejes"- musitó Kurapika intentando atender el teléfono (recuerden las bolsas que carga)

-"aaah"- Shian cae de traseros porque el peso de la pelota playera era demasiado para un niño tan pequeño.

-"Hisoka, haz algo por la paz y ayuda a mi hijo"- dijo Kurapika dejando las bolsas en el suelo y atendiendo el teléfono.

-"Que me ves caga de niñera?"- dijo levantando al niño y poniéndolo en el carrito -"Sostén la pelota"

-"Sip"- dijo el nene sentado en el carro.

-"Si…..feliz navidad a ti también Senritsu"- dijo colgando el teléfono y tomando las bolsas.

-"No se tú, pero…..debegias encagagte tu mismo de tu hijo"- dijo Hisoka.

-"…Gon"- musitó al oído Killua y le dice algo en secreto, Hisoka los ve de reojo y ven que ambos niños se ríen de el.

-"Qué me ven? Acaso soy su payaso? No contesten"- dijo viendo que si era su payaso, los niños se volvieron a reír.

-"Este año, será diferente"- dijo Kurapika cargando el auto con las bolsas.

-"Si, yo no me encagage más de los mugosos decogados extegnos"- dijo alzando a Shian y colocándolo en el asiento trasero del vehículo, poniéndole el cinturón de seguridad.

-"No Hisoka! Este año vendrá Leorio"- dijo Gon entusiasta sentándose al lado del pequeño Shian, Killua le imitó y se sentó del otro lado.

-"Bueno, yo condusigé"- dijo Hisoka sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

Kurapika iba a hablar sobre el lugar donde estaría el e Illumi sentados cuando un bocinazo lo hizo asustarse, se dio la vuelta para sacarle los ojos al atrevido que lo asustó y vio una camioneta 4x4 azul oscuro impecable con (Ok, ok ya le paro, una 4x4).

-"Le….Leorio?"- musitó al ver al sujeto que se bajo de la camioneta, nada más ni nada menos que Leorio.

-"Hola….Kurapika"- dijo acercándose y ve en el vidrio del auto de Kurapika, a Gon y Killua los cuales lo saludan alegremente.

-"Oigan, que tal si tu llevas a Kurapika en tu auto"- dijo Illumi -"En esta no cabemos todos"

-"Pero…..es mi auto . "- dijo Kurapika pero ya Illumi estaba dentro del auto e Hisoka lo arrancó.

-"ADIU"- dijo Hisoka y aceleró tanto el auto que pedazos de nieve cayeron en la hermosa cara de Kurapika.

-"Jejeje…..bueno, entra a la camioneta"- dijo Leorio caminando hacia la puerta.

Kurapika respiró y se fue a sentar en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Y…..qué hay de nuevo?"- dijo Leorio poniendo el auto en marcha y saliendo del súper.

-"Nada……….ando bien en el trabajo…y eso…..y tú? Hace mucho que no recibo noticias tuyas"

-"Ah, es que con Ángela decidimos no apresurar las cosas, ir despacio, y casarnos el próximo año"- dijo Leorio tratando de no mirar a Kurapika -"Y cómo anda Shian?"

-"Bien……ha crecido mucho"- dijo Kurapika.

-"Y…."- mira a Kurapika -"la mamá del niño, qué onda?"

-"Pues…..de eso quería hablarte…….."- musitó y miró al frente -"Leorio yo……CUIDADO LEORIO!!!"

-"eh?"

Ya cuando Leorio se dio cuenta había mandado a volar a un chico que cruzaba la calle. Leorio frenó y respiró con dificultad.

-"Crees que este muerto?"- dijo aterrado.

-"No lo se"- dijo también aterrado el rubio.

-"Bajaré….."- dijo Leorio abriendo la puerta, Kurapika lo imitó y juntos se acercaron al cuerpo del chico.

-"……."- Leorio dio vuelta al chico y…..

------------------------------------

**EN LA CABAÑA (FUERA DE ELLA)**

-"Ya debieron llegar hace media hora"- dijo Killua.

-"pero si acabamos de llegar nosotros"- dijo Gon.

De repente ambos sintieron una mano en su hombro y se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica.

-"Hola"- musitó un chico de la edad de Gon y Killua -"Soy Dante, soy el hermano menor de Leorio"

Gon y Killua vieron a un chico de entre 14-16 años, tez blanca, ojos azules, cabello negro con mechones rojos y semi largo, lacio, hasta la nuca, con pulseras de cuero en sus muñecas y 2 crucifijos invertidos que colgaban de su cuello, parecía de simple vista un chico un tanto rebelde.

-"Hola, yo soy Ángela"- dijo una joven castaña de piel semi-morena, ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Eh? Ah Hola n.n……soy Gon Freecs y el es Killua"- dijo dándole la mano.

-"Si, soy Killua"- dijo sin interés.

-"Dejen de congelarse afuera y vengan adentro"- dijo Illumi quien arrastraba a Hisoka.

-"Tu no eres la futuras esposa de Leorio"- dijo Gon mientras los 4 caminaban hacia la cabaña.

-"Eh?"- dijeron los 3 restantes.

-"Mmm tienes un olor parecido al de Leorio, así como si fueras un pariente, y ese chico huele también igual a ti"- dijo Gon -"Y si más no lo recuerdo, este chico es el hermano menor de Leorio, así que eso me da a entender que ambos son hermanos de Leorio"- dijo sabiamente -"Además sus ojos los delatan, tienen el mismo brillo que los de Leorio"

-"……jajajaja, vaya que niño más ingenioso, te diste cuenta muy rápido que no era su esposa, que era su hermana"- dijo suavemente -"Pero solo quiero ayudar a mi hermano, tu lo entiendes, esto permanecerá en secreto hasta que Leorio diga la verdad, por favor"

-"Por nosotros no te hagas problema"- dijo Killua.

-"Gracias"

En eso se oye como estacionan un auto, de allí sale Leorio, Kurapika y…..

-"KAIN!!!"- gritó Killua. Gon gruñe.

-"KILLUA!!"- grita Kain.

-"Siempre deben armar una escena?"- dijo Kurapika viendo como salía música de reencuentro de dios sabe donde.

-"Lo sentimos"- dijeron aun abrazados, Gon gruñe de nuevo.

-"Y qué haces aquí?"- dijo Killua salteándolo.

-"Leorio me atropello con el auto…..pero estoy bien por algo soy Zaoldyeck"- dijo Kain acomodando su hermoso cabello -"Por cierto, te traje esto"- saca una caja de chocorobots.

-"TE AMO!!!"- grita abrazando la caja.

-"A mi o a los chocolates? ¬¬"

-"A ti dulce y delicioso chocolate -"

-"grrr ¬¬"- este es Gon.

-"Hola"- dice Dante acercándose a Kain -"Eres muy lindo"

-"o.o…quién es el dark?"- señala a Dante.

-"El hermano de Leorio"

-"Si es tan bueno como su hermano manejando, debo cuidarme"

-"OYE ¬¬"- este es Leorio que a pesar de estar en la cocina con las puertas cerradas escucho el comentario.

-----------------------------------

-"Ah"- suspiró Leorio sentado en una roca -"Hace tiempo no estamos así".

-"Así cómo?"- preguntó Kurapika.

-"Así, solos……….hablando……"

-"Si…..hace mucho"- dijo sentándose en la misma roca.

-"Kurapika…….en realidad……quisiera…hablar de….lo nuestro"- musitó Leorio mirando como sus manos (las de Leorio) se entrelazaban entre si.

-"Leorio……primero déjame aclararte algunas cosas"- dijo cortando lo que diría el mayor -"El niño…..Leorio……Shian es t…"- ni pudo terminar pues alguien empezó a llorar, y ese alguien era un pequeño rubio de ojos azules que parecía no contento de que su 'mami' estuviera haciéndose intimo con el señor.

-"Buaaa"- gritó el niño y se lanzó a abrazar a su mamá -"Mami ;;"

-"Mami?"- preguntó Leorio, bueno el era doctor y sabía que genéticamente era imposible

-"Es una larga historia"- dijo abrazando al niño -"Qué pasa Shian?"

-"Me caí ;;"- dijo mostrando como su rodillita estaba marcada con un tono rojito.

-"Mi vida…….sana, sana colita de rana….vez que bien hace este milagroso hechizo de los dioses Kuruta"- dijo acariciando la cabecita de su nene.

-"Ti n.n"

-"Shian….permíteme presentarte a Leorio, el es mi mejor amigo"- dijo señalando a Leorio.

El pequeño lo mira curioso y luego se le acerca desconfiado.

-"Deodio?"- dijo con su lengua infantil -"Deodio amigo de Mami?"- dijo tratando de razonar y abrazó efusivamente a Leorio -"Calor como Mami"

-"jejeje que niño tan amoroso, no se parece en nada a ti ¬¬"

-"Gracias ¬¬"

-"De donde habrá sacado eso?"- dijo Leorio mirando al peque a los ojos.

-"Mami dice que saque eso de mi papi, papi era muy buena pesona y Mami sempe me habla bien de papi, dice que papi quería ser doc-"- Kurapika le tapo la boca.

-"Docente de ingeniería…..Jajaja docente de ingeniería"- dijo nervioso.

Leorio miro desconfiado a Kurapika, pero no quería investigar más por hoy, abrazo al niño por última vez y se paro.

-"Puedo lamate papi? E que yo no tego papi y tu calor se padece mucho al de un papi"

-"Jajaja, claro……puedes decirme papi"- dijo Leorio.

-"Gashiash"- dijo el pequeño y Leorio le acaricio la cabeza.

-"Mañana, papi y Mami te llevaran a la feria navideña de este año, verdad que quieres ir?"- dijo estando a la altura del niño y tomándolo de la cintura mirándolo a los ojitos.

-"¡Shi…shi!"

-"Entonces te llevaremos"- dijo Leorio levantándose -"Eso si mami quiere"- mira a Kurapika.

Kurapika que aun estaba con cara de Poker, vuelve a la realidad, y asiste.

-"Claro, iremos, como…….una……..familia"

Leorio sonrió, eso le dijo todo, aun así quería la confirmación de Kurapika y dado que fuera su hijo, debería arreglar la mentira que el mismo creo por celoso y tal vez Kurapika no acepte unas disculpas de su parte. Aun así, esa navidad, quería estar con quienes más quería, con Kurapika y su hijo.

-----------------------------------

CONTINUARA

----------------------------------

Bueno al fin se acabó el capitulo, bueno espero que les haya gustado, a ver se preguntaran como sabe Leorio que es su hijo, no se entero allí, para algo volvió con Kurapika, se puso a investigar y al final Gon habló (Gon: Torturados de pies ¬¬), pero eso lo verán en el siguiente episodio de HIJO DE OJOS ROJOS: COMO UNA FAMILIA, PARTE 2: 'EL HIJO' y la ultima y tercera parte de COMO UNA FAMILIA se llama 'LA MADRE'. Besos a todos


End file.
